I Am About to Die
by BookWorm77071
Summary: Well, this is basically a fanfic about what random characters think seconds before they die. My first PJO fanfic, please review!
1. Michal Yew

**A/N: **Hello! Well, this is my first PJO fic, inspired by my sister.

So this is for you, Liat! (Or Pothena Rules.)

Oh, so you guys will guess who dies, and I'll let ya'll know next chapter.

Hint: It is a boy.

* * *

><p>They are coming closer.<p>

The monsters, I mean. Kronos's army.

I am scared.

But who could blame me? Even Kronos is coming.

I know I am going to die.

I am going to sacrafice myself for a better world, just like the heros in the books.

Snape. Beckendorf. All those people on the plane on 9/11.

They are looked up at, honored... dead.

I now realize how terrible it really is. Honoring isn't enough. We should have All Hail Beckendorf day.

I know that characters in Harry Potter are honoring Snape.

I know that we all honor Beckendorf.

I know that Americans honor those poor people on the plane, the ones who sacraficed themselves to save Washington DC.

I know that my fellow demigods will honor me.

I am falling, suddenly.

I know I will be dead before I hit the ground.

My last sight is the ground, the concrete. It happended to be the one part that was not sprinkled with blood. I know that will change.

My last thought is, _Please don't let my sacrifice be in vain._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So... what did you think? That button looks extremely appealing today, doesn't it?


	2. Sliena Part One

**A/N: **Wow! So many reviews! Thank you all so much! And now, by name. CrescentmoonofShadowclan, bookluver07 (I LOVE you pen name!), firstinclass, Guess (Is is someone famous? (I'm obsessed with Cat from Victorious), rebecca calzone (I love calzones.), and Pothena rules.

Congratulations to all reviewers who guessed Michael Yew!

Oh, request- all reviewers (or readers) who have read Harry Potter, check out my other stories! All who haven't- go to the library, and check the "Awesome Books" section.

And this one is for CrescentmoonofShadowclan. Hope you like it, Providence! (Mind if I call you Prov?)

* * *

><p>I show it to them.<p>

I know they are shocked, but I'm going to die. I can feel their sadness.

I can hear it, too. They are crying. Sobbing. It's so close, but so far away.

I can't wait to see what it'll be like. The two of us, together forever.

_Forever._

I can hear two people crying. They are my friends. One has given in to temptation; he is crying, too. That fourth one won't give in. He is strong. The others are too, but if he is crying, they will get worried. Then everyone will think that something will be wrong.

It _is _wrong. I am a faliure. He'll be so displeased. So will she.

I tried so hard to please her; he was easy. He loved me so much, but she, she was hard to please. But who could blame her?

_I hope that I served you well, My Lady, _I think.

They are sobbing harder. Why? What did I do?

Dimly, I realize it is because of what happened to me. What _is _happening to me. Death.

It doesn't hurt. I am already half dead, I cannot feel pain.

I think of all my friends now. Annabeth... I hope she can build that monument that she is so eager to build. And Percy. He's probably the bravest person alive on this Earth. Then Thalia and her Hunters... I wish them luck in finding what they are looking for, because I know it is not true love. Also my siblings... I love them so much. They might care for other things, but I know that deep down, they love me too.

Now I think about _her_. I hope that she fids whatever she is looking for. I love her, and now, I really hope she loves me too.

But now, I think about _him_.

I hope he will be happy to see me. I know I will be happy to see him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So... I reckon (love that word) that I confused ya'll here. At first, you thought it was Silena. But then she said My Lady! Guess who...

And remember- my life sucks, you people can make it better with a review.


	3. Silena Part Two

**A/N: **YAY! I HAVE REVIEWERS! Shout out time! SoulWriter0012 (Tank you, and yes, it is PJO. Welcome to my world of reviewers, and here's your cookie: (;'.). Enjoy!), EmmaTheMaster'sDaughter (Welcome! So happy to have you!), the person (Okay, I have seen lots of anonymous pen names, and that is by far the best.), rebecca calzone (YAY! It's tricky!), and Prov! Thanks for the idea, Prov!

Now, what we will do is every from now on, there will be one death chapter, and one about what happens after. I already have an idea for a spin-off, so stay tuned!

Also: Some of you guys are reading the story but not Following (putting it on alert). So, you might say "We don't have an account on FF." Get one. Seriously. It makes reading stories easier, and those who do have, Alert. That'll automatically email you whenever I post a new chapter.

This is for rebecca calzone (who I will call Rebecca). Thanks for giving me a long review!

Oh, no chaplings (yes, it is a word in world, spellcheck.), don't you worry! I will tell you who it is now.

Silena Beaurgaurd! "He" is Beckendorf, and "she" is Aphrodite.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><p>

I blink.

Where am I? What happended? Where are my friends? Who am I?  
>Suddenly, all the answers come back to me.<br>I'm dead. This must be where dead people go.  
>Where the bad dead people go.<br>But as I look at my surrondings... I wonder. Am I really that bad? Must I suffer for the rest of my death, for eternity?  
>Does anyone really deserve feeling the wrath of Hades?<br>Some peopl do. Yes, awful people, like Hitler, terrorists, Titans...  
>I am now thinking about the Titans. Were they all bad, or just Kronos?<br>That leads me to think about the other demigods. The ones who work for Kronos.  
>Why would they do that? What could possibley make those kids become so evil, so, so-<br>With a jolt, I realize I am one of those kids.  
>Now I am scared. I run.<br>Suddenly, I stop. I am in a room full of people. How did I not notice this before? Perhaps I have not gotten fully used to being dead yet.  
>They are all confused. Perhaps they have not gotten used to being dead yet either.<br>I shake them away from my mind. I look around for an exit.  
>I see an old, run-down door. I hurry towards it. When I open it, it doesn't creak like I expect it to. It opens smoothly.<br>Inside, ther is a hallway. One sharp turn to the left. Of course, it is dark.  
>I'm already dead anyway.<br>I hurry down. I get to more turns. Never a "fork in the road", so I can't possibley get lost.  
>After what feels like an hour, I come to a door. My ADD encouarges me to open it. I do.<br>It leads to a side door of a huge room. A room that includes Hades.  
>I am scared beyond imaginable now.<br>He begins to talk, but I can't hear it I'm so scared.  
>He looks at me like I'm a bit not right.<br>"Well?"  
>"W-w-well what?"<br>"Well, aren't you going to ask me why?"  
>"Um..."<br>Hades throws his hands up in the air.  
>"Why? Why must we have children with ADHD and ADD! WHY!"<br>He is even more scary, now that he is crazy.  
>He sighs. "You," he says in a way one would use if explaining to a child that one plus one is two, "Are going to Elysium Fields."<br>"But I-"  
>"Be quiet, girl!" he snapped. "Don't ask questions! Just go!"<br>I slowly back out the front door.  
>"Well, say thank you!"<br>"Th-thank you!" I squeek.  
>"Hmph."<br>As soon as the doors close, I turn around and run. Two gaurds grab me and drag me. I don't even bother kicking. I'm going to go wherever they take me; they're so strong.  
>They shove me against some gates. Swallowing me fear, my tears, and whatever was left of my dignity, I open them.<br>Hell doesn't look to bad.  
>I see flowers, and trees. And houses. All kinds, from Modern Victorians to little huts. And people. I also see-<br>"Charlie!"  
>I jump onto him and throw my arms around his neck.<br>"Hey, Silena," he whispers in my ear. "Took you long enough."  
>And at that moment, I decided dying was the best thing that has ever happended to me.<p>

* * *

><p><p>

**A/N: **So... who liked that? It was fun to write. Also: remember my HP fics, PotterFreaks!

Reviews can stop heart disease. Just saying.


	4. Ferdinand Part One

**A/N: **Thank, you, thank you, thank you for all the wonderful reviews! And my usual shout outs: rebecca calzone (Yeah, I love those couples. But where did Tratie come from?), smartone101 (No, I did not take this from you. I don't normally read PJO fics, see. A lot of the stories have awful grammar, you know? Don't worry, I will continue!), and Providence! (I love you, Prov. You are great at CC. Don't worry, I'll make more detail, promise.)

This is for smatone101. I know if I saw a story like one that I had come up with, I would not read it, much less review. You rock.

* * *

><p>"Thank you," I say gratefully, "For that wonderful meal."<p>

The meal was wonderful. French fries, coffee, salad, some mixture of cheese, tomatoes, and noodles... it was spicy, and I had like it all.

"It is no problem," she says. "Tell me, would you like to take a picture?"

"What?" I say, caught off gaurd.

"A picture," she repeats. "I make garden statues. If I could have a picture of you, then I could make you into a statue."

"You want to make a statue of me?"

"Well, yes," she says matter-of-factly. "You are a very handsome man."

I am flattered. I try not to let it show.

"Couldn't hurt."

"Where's your camera?" I ask her.

"In my bag," she says, pulling it out. It is a disposable one, nothing to fancy.

"Okay," I say. "What postion should I be in?"

She smiles. "Anyone you like."

"Okay," I say, smiling. We walk she leads me outside and into her garden.

There are so many statues. The faces aren't to happy, but I push the thought away. The detail is amazing, after all. I just grin and strike a pose. She begins to unwrap her headress. I hear hissing.

It comes to me quickly. I don't know how I haven't noticed it before, or why suddenly now, but I need to run. Fast.

I turn, then stop. I won't go down without a fight.

And fight I do. I grab a tree (small, newly planted), and throw it at the direction I hear her coming from. It misses her, I think, and hits her camera. She wails.

"You stupid little-"

I tear a branch of a tree. It is heavy, throwing it takes a lot of strength. It hits her this time, and I here a sound, which I assume is Medusa being killed for now. Slowly, I turn around.

Nothing.

This is not good. I don't know where she is. I know that behind me there is a dead end, so I turn around again, to put my head against the wall, as to not see anything just in case.

She is smart. She has snuck up behind me and into the corner of the dead end.

I freeze... forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **People... something's up. I went from 7 reviews to 5 to 3. Remember, if you hate my story, TELL ME! How on Earth will I make it better if ya'll don't review. It's easy, you know. Just click that lovely blue button. Right down there...

Oh, yeah. Sorry for the wait... life got in the way. I know, I hate it too.


	5. Ferdinand Part Two

**A/N: **Good news! I have one more review than last time!

Thanks to: Pothena rules, rebecca calzone, smartone101, and Prov.

This one's for Prov yet again. I love, girl. You rock.

And congrats to everyone on guessing correctly! Yes, it is Ferdinand.

* * *

><p>It is odd.<p>

I am looking at everything from a perspective of an inmate object. I see only what's directly in front of me, because I cannot move my eyes. I can't even see things out of the corner of my eye.

So all that I see is- wait!

I am being moved. Medusa is taking me to a new spot. I see statues, of course. Lots of them. One that looks a lot like me.

With a jolt, I realize that it is me- in a reflection. I am not green, though. I am copper. I guess that the others must be extremely old.

This all happens in about a minute, or less. I no longer see the garden that will be my home for eternity. In fact, what I see now is the oppisite.

I am on Olympus. In the Throne Room. I see all twelve of the over-large chairs. They have colors I didn't know existed on them. They also have normal colors, like blue and red. Then there are the gods themselves, minus Demeter. They are all huge and handsome, except Mr. D, looking as childish as usual in his purple jogger suit. Hermes is ignoring everything, his rapt attention on his phone. Everyone else seems to be shouting at Mr. D.

"Yes, yes, I know, _I know_!"

"Well, then, _start already_!"

"_FINE_!"

The gods are arguing. Mr. D doesn't want to talk, yet the others are forcing him to.

"Well, Ferdinand, you have portrayed great bravery in search of Pan, blah, blah, blah."

"I don't know about the rest of you," Artemis interrupts, "but I have very important things to do now."

"Me too!" Ares says. "Just get to the point, you crazy drunk!"

"I am! Now... where was I?"

"Holy cows," murmers Apollo.

"Oh, yes! You are to go to Hell, because of blah reasons, and attempt to get into Elysium, and blah blah.

"YES, Ferdinand, I am fully aware that you are a Satyr, but the bravest of each generation get to experiance whatever."

There is a pause.

"Well, GO!"

"I- I- I-" I stammer.

Mr. D lets out a dramatic sigh. He waves his hand, and the scenery changes again.

Now I am in a room. It is strange. I see lots of people, all looking lost.

I realize I need to get out. I can't stay here forever, like these people.

I know what this room is!

The call it the Lost Room.

It's the room for special people, the one who get special treatment from Hades. Only good people go here. A special door leads you to an unknown room. Those who do know aren't in any state to tell.

Finding the door is the tricky part. No one is perfect, and all must suffer some kind of punishment. You must sit in this room until Hades shows you a door. It can centuries for some, and as little as fifteen minutes for others.

I always have wondered why these people don't go through the normal entrance, through Cerberus.

Now I know. Statues, like me, can't. These people also can't.

Another thing I wonder, as I look at everyone, is how come we have to wait. We get special treatment... why are we punished?

I get the answer, suddenly.

We are too special to go into the regular entrance, because we could possibley go to the Fields of Punishment. This is where the real heros go.

There's the door!

I run to it, and yank it open.

It's not a maze. Just on easy walk down the tunnel-y type hole-in-the-ground.

It takes longer than I expect it to. I am moving slowly, I am so scared.

I reach the door.

I swallow my fear, and open the door.

I am like a statue again, all I can see is Hades. He begins to talk, but I can't hear anything.

He moans.

"Nobody, NOBODY! NOBODY. EVER. LISTENS. TO ME!"

"I- I'm so-"

"NO! I AM THE ALL-POWERFUL HADES! BOW BEFORE ME! BE AFRAID! OR AT LEAST LISTEN TO ME!"

"Calm down, you ungrateful person!" shouts Demeter, looking rather beautiful in a golden dress.

"Honestly!" Persephone says, looking at Hades like he is crazy. She smoothes her pink dress, and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Just go through that door, Ferdinand," Demeter says, stopping Hades before he can speak.

I walk quickly to the door, backwards, of course. As soon as I exit, I hear them shouting.

"ME! UNGRATEFUL!"

"YES! YOU HAVE THE WHOLE UNDERWORLD, BUT THAT'S NOT ENOUGH. YOU JUST _HAD _TO HAVE MY DAUGHTER TOO DIDN'T YOU?"

"ZEUS SAID I COULD! HE _SAID_!"

"WELL, I DON'T REALLY GIVE A MANTICORE ABOUT WHAT ZEUS SAID!"

"WHY, YOU-"

The voices stop very quickly. I start running, because I know Persephone is about to explode.

Some gaurds see me, grab me, and throw me against some gates.

Golden gates. I open them.

I know where I am now. This is Elysium.

Dimly, I notice the muddy little huts and the big, brick-made mansions. But I also smell enchiladas and coffee.

My nose and feet work together. I find my self infront of a small shop. Inside I see about twenty Satyrs.

I open the door and hear a round of applause. Someone passes me a cup of espresso and a large serving of enchilads.

I take my time eating. I have forever to eat it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ya'll want a cheese enchilda or a snack?

Review, then.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I know- I'm awful! I haven't updated in forever! Sorry! Life sucks when it does that to you, huh?

Thanks to Leafybell (Welcome to the story, and I'm glad you like it!), Prov (I quite like burritos.), and Liat.

Okay, go to my profile after you read this, and look at the thing for PJO fans!

* * *

><p>I can't believe I am doing this. It's horribley ironic; giving in to death.<p>

I've avoided it for so long, I can't believe I'm just... just... letting him kill me.

But I am not really giving in, am I? He's killing me himself. Yes. That's it. Wait, why is he destroying me? It should be the other way around! I'm more powerful! I am strong, I'm fighting!

I try to fight, but he's to powerful. This pathetic litlle demi-god... the child's father isn't even a respectable god!

This noise all around me- it's distracting. I can't concentrate. The sobbing- make it stop! Honestly, loss of family is no reason to cry.

It's changing, good. Less crying. Now- wait! What's that? I hear... happiness? No, no... but less crying. The shouting has started. Why? Oh, more crying! Closer to me. It's... I can't tell.

No, stop! Stop the pain! I'm... I'm fading! I'm going... _dying_. I... I... can't...

No, no! Fight! I... must... fight. Must.

_Must!_

I'm... I'm doing it! Getting stronger... getting stronger! I- I am almost- ba-

No, no! I can't breathe! Or fight. My strength... it's... I'm... No...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay, review, and then go to my profile! I forget to tell you that I love you all, so now I will: I love you all! Your reviews make me SO happy!


End file.
